


Diversion

by keerawa



Series: Neverweres [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hell, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels laid siege to Hell to rescue him.  But they were just the diversion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> **Series:** [](http://devon99.livejournal.com/profile)[**devon99**](http://devon99.livejournal.com/) suggested a series of AU drabbles. I'm calling them [Neverweres](http://keerawa.livejournal.com/tag/neverweres).  
>  So I said to myself, 'Self, why can't you ever do anything NICE for the boys in these AUs?' This is the result.

_Breathe through the pain_ , Alastair hisses. _You can stop this, just_ – A ragged gasp.

Blinded, Dean can still see Hell’s shadows recoil before the sudden golden light. A gentle touch to his forehead heals him.

 _Get up, Dean!_

Dean moves, not knowing he could, but obedient to that voice.

A familiar, radiant valkyrie tosses him a sword. Dean catches it. “Mom?” Hope rises in him, painful as a brand. “Dad? How -”

 _Sam’s holding the gate for us,_ Mom says.

Dad takes point with a fierce grin.

Together the Winchesters fight their way out of the Pit and into legend.


End file.
